


Ten Years' Time

by garfunkelandgoats



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, also mentions of violence, but yea, i mean they're not very detailed at all, sorry about that, the supernatural au nobody asked for, this fic is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfunkelandgoats/pseuds/garfunkelandgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural!AU where Steve almost dies of pneumonia as a teenager and Bucky sells his soul to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years' Time

**January 14, 1934**

 

Bucky has never been more scared in all his sixteen years of living because Steve has been bedridden for weeks and he's deathly pale and he's so much frailer than normal and he _can't lose his Stevie, he just can't_. 

Steve's been unconscious for hours and Bucky's hardly left his side since he passed out and Bucky came home to find him lying on the floor and he screamed for Sarah, for a doctor, somebody, _anybody_.

There's no doctor coming and nothing they could do anyhow, and Bucky hasn't slept in days because Steve could slip away at any time and he's so fucking scared he doesn't know how he'll live without Steve.

Bucky's desperate. Really fucking desperate. And so he leaves the house for the first time in days and finds himself standing at a crossroads a few hours later, wondering what hell will feel like. 

And then there's a sharply dressed woman with curves and red lips and eyes to match and she smirks and sneers at Bucky like he's a piece of meat.

When she asks him if he's sure about making a deal and he gruffly replies 'yes', her lips are on his and a second later she's gone and Bucky's left dazed, mouth smeared with red lipstick from where she kissed him and the knowledge that in ten years' time he'll be burning in hell.

In the end it's all worth it, though, because Stevie's color returns and his mother cries with relief.

Bucky never does tell anyone about the price he's paying for Steve's miraculous recovery.

\---------

**January 14, 1944**

There's a train and an outstretched arm and Stevie's screaming his name while Bucky dangles from the railing and then it breaks and Bucky hopes that he dies from the fall before hell hounds can rip him to shreds.

 

He doesn't even care that he's going to hell, even though he's been plagued by nightmares about what suffering he'll have to endure for all of eternity, Bucky's fears growing more and more as the ten years run out.

 

And then Bucky hits the ground and he knows nothing but agony when he sees Steve die in a million different ways, hears Steve say that he hates him over and over, is forced to torture poor souls made to look just like him and all the while he screams for Steve but not once does he regret saving him. Not for a damn second.


End file.
